Tears in Heaven
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: Ele salvou sua vida, mas isso significou a própria. Harry a amava a ponto de vencer por ela, e jamais a deixaria. [ song fic. Harry e Gina. Musica: Tears in Heaven Eric Clapton]


_Tears in Heaven_

_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

Pelo jeito que a campainha soava repetidas vezes, Lily Potter sabia exatamente quem poderia ser. Aos risos, ela gritou do topo da escada para que parasse de tocar a campainha daquela forma e não se importou em colocar algum calçado no pé para receber o irmão de apenas algumas horas mais velho.

Quando ela abriu a porta, ela viu que estava certa. Abraçou o irmão com força, como quem tentava matar as saudades de seis longos meses sem vê-lo.

- Você está descalça Lil. – Ele comentou com um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios, que ela desde criança adorava. Sua mãe costumava dizer que aquele era o sorriso exato de seu pai.

Na verdade, ela pensou, sua mãe sempre deixava claro que James Potter era a cópia de seu pai, com a única exceção dos olhos, que eram uma mistura de ambos.

Ela se afastou e encarou o irmão com um sorriso acolhedor.

- E você está todo molhado. – ela riu enquanto o ajudava a retirar a capa de chuva. – Como foi de viagem?

- Nada muito surpreendente. As provas de aptidão para ser auror internacional é um inferno, literalmente. – James bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos negros, completamente encharcados. – Mas Roma é ótima. Há muitos lugares lindos para se conhecer. Você iria adorar.

- Talvez depois do casamento. – Lily respondeu. – Carl e eu estamos muito atarefados com todos os preparativos. Convidados, Locação para a recepção, buffet...

James a encarou com os olhos brilhantes. Ela adorava a cor dos olhos de seu irmão. Uma mistura de verde com castanho, que mudava conforme a variação climática.

- Quem diria, não? Minha irmã gêmea está para se casar. A doutora certinha.

- E você está ficando para a titia. – Lily riu graciosa enquanto jogava os cabelos negros e lisos para trás. James sorriu enquanto ia para a cozinha.

- Sou um rapaz comprometido com meu emprego.

Ela o seguiu.

- Emprego que vai acabar com você um dia. – ela riu. – Quando vai arrumar alguém, Jamie?

James ergueu uma sobrancelha e ergueu o queixo.

- Saiba que posso arrumar alguém à hora que eu desejar. – sorriu, com aquele seu sorriso de conquistador.

Ela cruzou os braços enquanto o assistia beber um copo de água.

- Está dizendo que por acaso você é irresistível a qualquer mulher?

- Claro que sim! – reagiu. – Isso faz parte do charme Potter! – e piscou. – Mamãe disse que assim era com vovô e assim foi com papai.

- Você podia ser o defeito da família. – ela comentou maldosa.

- Hei! Apenas não quero me casar agora, certo? – James colocou o copo na pia e contemplou a irmã por um momento. – Falando na família, onde está a mamãe? A casa fica sem vida quando ela não está... Dá para perceber quando ela não está em casa.

- É verdade, ela não está em casa.

James a encarou com um ar enciumado.

- Ela finalmente arrumou um namorado?!

Pela risada sem alegria de Lily, James definiu que não.

- Oh, maninho... – ela suspirou. – Você não sabe que dia é hoje?

- Dez de outubro, por quê? – na verdade, ele não precisou que sua irmã respondesse. Lembrou-se imediatamente que dia era aquele. – Ah, meu Deus... Ela já não tinha parado com isso? Já faz muito tempo que ela não vai até lá...

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Mas hoje ela disse que queria ir sozinha. Resolvi respeitar.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Já faz muito tempo que isto aconteceu... Por que ela continua indo para lá?

- Mamãe diz que espera que um dia a gente entenda.

- Não vou nunca entender. – James balançou a cabeça, perplexo. – Mamãe sempre nos diz que cemitério é um lugar para deixar os corpos, que a pessoa que conhecemos não está mais lá... Por que diabos ela vai para lá então?

Lily pareceu triste.

- Mamãe me explicou um pouco... Ela me disse que sente papai ao lado dela em todos os momentos, que ainda consegue sentir o cheiro dele quando acorda pela manhã, ainda que papai jamais tenha pisado aqui... Que às vezes consegue escutar o som de sua voz quando está preparando o café... – Ela se aproximou do irmão. Havia tristeza em seus olhos verdes, exatamente como os do pai, ao dizer: - Mas ela diz que ali ainda é o único lugar onde ela consegue chorar.

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Já percebeu que aqui em casa, pelo menos em nossa frente, mamãe sempre foi alguém forte, de caráter, sorridente e meiga? Acho que consigo entender por que. Ela não queria que os filhos dela crescessem em uma casa onde tem dor. Ela não conseguiu tirar a dor de perder o papai, mas nunca deixou que percebêssemos isso. Ali, sozinha, ela pode chorar e lembrar-se dele... e livrar-se da angustia que não pode se livrar quando está aqui. Talvez seja por isso que respeitei a opinião dela de querer ficar sozinha um pouco lá.

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day,_

_'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven._

Pelo jeito que as nuvens estavam escuras e o vento bagunçava seu cabelo, ela sabia que não demoraria a cair uma verdadeira tempestade. Mas não se importou realmente.

Os galhos da enorme árvore ao lado do túmulo balançavam-se com força e inúmeras folhas se desprendiam da mesma, indo de encontro a ela, que estava ajoelhada em frente ao tumulo, com os joelhos na grama recém-aparada. A mão pequena e delicada, já um pouco castigada do tempo, estava colocada suavemente sobre a lápide.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Grande Herói, Grande amigo, Amado Esposo.**_

Ela inspirou profundamente, enquanto sentia a garganta começar a queimar. Seu olhar ficou fixado no nome de Harry por um longo tempo, antes de se sentir segura para começar a falar. Sentou-se de frente para a lápide e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, que começavam a ficar grisalhos.

- Já faz algum tempo que não venho aqui, não é mesmo? – ela começou com a voz fraquinha e baixa. – Não acho que faz sentido, quando sinto você em qualquer lugar... Ou talvez faça. Aqui eu posso falar abertamente, sem me preocupar em deixar as crianças tristes junto, sem me preocupar com aquele olhar de piedade que as pessoas costumavam fazer quando seu nome era mencionado. – ela riu com tristeza.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Era sempre assim: a saudade às vezes era insuportável, mas ali parecia duas vezes pior, apenas pelo fato de que sabia que poderia chorar sem que ninguém a incomodasse, o que significava que sua mente imediatamente a transportava para o pior dia de sua vida. Todos os momentos, desde o nascer do sol.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando evitar o inevitável por mais algum tempo.

- James está exatamente como você quando tinha a idade dele. – ela deu um sorrisinho fraco. – Está tão arrogante quanto você era também. – riu chorosa. – Ele está no fim do treinamento para se tornar auror, fez seu ultimo teste em Roma.

Ela inspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

- Ele me disse que estava se tornando um auror porque queria que o pai dele se orgulhasse de ter um filho tão corajoso quanto ele. E eu acho que isso talvez esteja no sangue, mesmo que você nunca tenha sido um... Por culpa de Voldemort. - Gina colocou uma madeixa atrás da orelha e continuou: - Ele está exatamente do jeito que você disse que ele seria. Seu único erro foram os olhos, Harry. – ela segurou uma folha da arvore que havia caído em seu colo com as mãos e começou a despedaçá-la vagarosamente. – Não são iguais aos meus. São uma mistura dos nossos.

Uma rajada de vento bateu com tanta força contra ela que Gina se perguntou se com a próxima ela poderia voar. Sorriu amarga. Não seria uma coisa linda? Viúva desce morro abaixo por conta do vento no dia em que foi visitar o tumulo do falecido marido.

- Aconteceu exatamente o que você me disse que aconteceria com as crianças. Vejo você em cada uma delas... Lily tem sua vontade de ajudar as pessoas, o senso de justiça, a lealdade por uma amizade, o carinho com quem ama. James tem sua ousadia, seu sorriso, sua arrogância. – ela riu. – É como se você o tivesse criado para ser exatamente como o pai.

O silêncio bateu mais uma vez e ela ficou encarando a lápide de Harry por mais um momento. Sua mente estava tomada por lembranças daquele dia, em que tudo parecia tão normal, tão igual, tão feliz.

_Gina sentiu algo em seu pescoço que a fez estremecer por um momento, mas tão logo que começou, parou. Sem entender, continuou com os olhos fechados, até que sentiu mais um estremecimento ao sentir mais uma vez algo em seu pescoço, próximo da orelha. Logo depois, sentiu seus cabelos serem afastados do pescoço e arrepiou-se quando foi desenhada uma risca no local descoberto. _

_Ela virou-se e abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Harry estava inclinado sobre ela, enchendo-a de caricias. Abriu um sorriso cheio de amor quando ela acordou._

_- Harry? – perguntou com a voz pastosa de sono. – O que você está fazendo? _

_- Tentando acordar você. – ele comentou com a voz rouca, dando um leve beijo sobre os lábios da ruiva. – Não é uma coisa muito fácil de se fazer. _

_Ela sorriu para ele e esfregou os olhos._

_- Que horas são? _

_- Cinco e meia. _

_Ela franziu o cenho, desentendida ._

_- Por que diabos está me acordando cinco e meia da manhã? _

_Harry deu aquele sorriso que a encantava. A covinha em sua bochecha tornava-se proeminente quando ele sorria daquele modo._

_- Quero fazer uma coisa diferente com você. _

_Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos negros dele. Gina adorava senti-los entre seus dedos._

_- E precisa ser necessariamente às cinco e meia da manhã? _

_- Precisa. – ele riu. – Isso não acontece a qualquer momento, amor. Só agora. _

_Gina bocejou._

_- E o que é? _

_Harry levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela. Gina, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, aceitou e ele a ajudou se levantar. Os olhos não paravam de arder de sono. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e caminhou com ela ao seu lado até que caminhassem lentamente até a porta que dava para a varanda da casa. _

_- Harry? O que está acontecendo? _

_Ele abriu a porta da varanda e deu espaço para que ela passasse. Escutou um som agradável e viu que o radio estava ligado, numa altura baixa, ao lado da cadeira de balanço. Sorriu. _

_A brisa da manhã brincou com seus cabelos bagunçados quando ela olhou para fora da varanda e viu uma das cenas que mais lhe agradava: as tonalidades de vermelho, laranja, azul, amarelo..._

_Os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçaram quando Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido: _

_- Quer ver o nascer do sol comigo? _

_Gina virou-se para ele colocou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço._

_- O que deu em você hoje?_

_Ele lhe deu mais um beijo estalado nos lábios e segurou sua cintura com as mãos, apertando-a delicadamente. _

_- Você me disse que adorava o nascer do sol, e eu percebi que nunca vimos um nascer do sol juntos. Acho que você merece um agrado._

_- Ah é? E por que?_

_- Porque você casou com um louco perseguido. Simples. _

_Gina riu com graciosidade e roçou seus lábios nos dele. _

_- Casar com você foi a maior alegria da minha vida. _

_Harry abriu um sorriso tão grande que expressou sua alegria beijando-a. Havia amor e paixão misturados àquele beijo, e ele fez questão de deixar claro para ela o quanto ele a amava apenas com aquele beijo. _

_Quando ela se afastou, percebeu que os olhos dele estavam levemente marejados. _

_- Você precisa tomar cuidado, Harry. Está virando um sentimental. _

_Ele riu e a abraçou com força. Com um carinho exagerado. _

_- Eu amo você, Gina Potter. _

_Eles perderam o nascer do sol porque estavam aos beijos, sentados na cadeira de balanço, ao som agradável da musica que ecoava do radio._

Hoje ela entendia porque ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos e a abraçou daquele jeito, ela pensou. Ele sabia, desde o inicio daquele dia – ou talvez antes – que aquele seria o primeiro e o único nascer do sol que veria ao seu lado. Naquele dia, pensou que talvez fosse porque Harry estava emocionado por estar criando uma família. Agora ela sabia que não era por isso. Ele estava aproveitando todos os momentos bons com ela e, de certo modo, se despedindo.

Gina por um longo tempo alimentou o fato de que talvez ele tivesse esperança de que sobreviveria ao que aconteceria nesse mesmo dia, às dez para as dez da noite, e que às lagrimas em seus olhos diziam que ele estava com medo de perde-la. Hoje ela já não sabia o que pensar... Apenas, que ele sabia que teria seu encontro final com Voldemort.

Naquele dia, ela se lembrou, ele havia dito a ela que iriam jantar na casa de Neville e Luna e que Rony e Hermione também estariam lá. Como estavam em plena guerra ainda, ela se sentiu feliz por ver o irmão e os amigos. Já não os via há muito tempo.

_- Hermione e Luna disseram que não precisamos preparar nada para levar. – Harry anunciou quando Gina estava folheando um livro de receitas. _

_- Por que não? _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. _

_- Não sei. Apenas disseram isso. _

_Gina soltou um suspiro aborrecido._

_- Eu ia levar minha torta de maçã. – comentou tristemente. _

_Harry sorriu e a abraçou._

_- Você pode preparar a torta da próxima vez que formos visitá-los, o que acha? – ele começou a mexer nos cabelos ruivos dela. _

_- Dá próxima vez não vou estar empolgada para fazer a torta... Talvez queira fazer outra coisa. Harry, é melhor você parar de fazer isso._

_Ele a estava enlouquecendo com suas caricias._

_- Você não gosta? – perguntou mordiscando sua orelha._

_- É claro que eu gosto... Mas se você não parar... _

_Ele sorriu para ela com malicia. Ela sentiu-se endiabrada._

_- Sim? _

_- Não sei se vou querer ir depois para casa de Neville. _

_Harry molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua._

_- Eu proponho outra coisa._

_Ele colocou a mão por dentro da blusa dela e conseguiu arrancar de sua esposa um gemido baixinho quando alcançou seu seio._

_- O quê? – ela murmurou com a voz sensual em seu ouvido._

_- Podemos fazer as duas coisas. E depois de tudo que fizermos, você vai estar muito cansada para querer cozinhar alguma coisa, e eu vou estar faminto. Então vamos aceitar o convite de Neville e jantar na casa dele._

_Ela riu com deleite._

_- Esfomeado. _

_Fora a ultima coisa plausível que dissera por que ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e apoderou-se de sua boca, em um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. _

Eles não tiveram tempo para subir as escadas até a aconchegante cama de casal que tinham. Harry acendeu seu fogo de tal forma aquele dia que ela não conseguiu evitar. Era como se ele quisesse tudo que conseguisse dela em um único dia. Tamanho fora o desejo que ele a levou, que ambos não tiveram forças para se levarem até o quarto. Fizeram amor na sala.

Nunca fora tão perfeito. Harry a levara duas vezes ao clímax, onde em uma das vezes ela tremeu visivelmente em seus braços enquanto ele a acompanhava.

Depois de um tempo, ele a ergueu nos braços, beijou demoradamente seus lábios e a levou para tomar banho com ele.

Ali se amaram mais uma vez. A franja negra dele estava grudada em sua testa quando fez que ela colasse as costas na parede fria e disse todas as juras de amor que achava que precisavam ser ditas. A frase que ele mais repetia para ela era "Eu nunca vou deixar você, Gina".

Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente de cada momento. A primeira lágrima escorreu, quente, pela bochecha alva da mulher.

Gina soluçou baixinho antes de limpar a lagrima. Ela sempre se sentira aquecida quando ele a abraçava, até mesmo na noite mais fria... E naquele momento, ela sentia um frio enorme, como se estivesse dentro de um lago congelado. Mas o que mais doía ali era seu peito.

_Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart, have you begging please,_

_begging please._

_Harry estava sentado no sofá, com o olhar perdido no chão quando Gina desceu as escadas, vestindo uma capa de frio bege sobre a roupa. Ela havia passado um pouco de maquiagem nas maçãs do rosto e uma leve camada de lápis preto nos olhos. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. _

_- Como estou? – ela perguntou quando estava de frente para ele. Harry ergueu o rosto enquanto ela dava uma pequena pirueta em torno de si. Ele se levantou e a tomou em seus braços._

_- Eu preciso realmente dizer? – perguntou divertido, enquanto passava o polegar em seus lábios. Gina reparou como ele parecia levemente distante. _

_- Harry, algum problema? _

_Imediatamente ele sorriu._

_- Nenhum problema. Só estou pensativo. _

_- Com o que? _

_- Estou pensando como você é perfeita._

_Ela riu._

_- Não sou nada. _

_Ele a beijou. _

_- Sim, você é perfeita. Definitivamente você é a única mulher que poderia me fazer feliz. Sua voz me acalma, seu olhar me encanta... Seu amor me faz parecer um moleque apaixonado... Sim, você é perfeita, Gina. _

_Ela o beijou com amor, e depois sussurrou:_

_- Estamos atrasados. _

_Ele sorriu e segurou sua mão, enquanto caminhavam juntos até a lareira. Iriam via Flu. _

_- Ah! – Harry coçou a nuca. – Esqueci de uma coisa que estou devendo a Ron. Gina, querida, vá indo na minha frente enquanto eu procuro. Diga a eles que chegarei em um minuto. _

_Ela o encarou confusa._

_- Eu posso esperar você, Harry._

_Ele acariciou seu rosto e sorriu para ela._

_- Sei que pode, meu amor. Mas não quero que eles se preocupem com nosso atraso. _

_- Tudo bem. _

_Ela deu as costas a ele, quando ele a chamou mais uma vez._

_- Gina? _

_- Sim? _

_Ele a abraçou mais uma vez, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que ela tinha. Quando se afastou, foi o suficiente para que a beijasse mais uma vez. Acariciou seu rosto com ternura. _

_- Não se esqueça jamais que eu amo você._

_Ela riu._

_- Como poderia me esquecer? _

_- E lembre-se que eu vou estar sempre com você, Gina. Sempre. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você. _

_Ela acariciou seu rosto._

_- Sei que não vai. Amo você também, Harry. _

_Gina entrou dentro da lareira e soltou o pó sobre a chama, dando o endereço de Neville. A ultima visão que teve de Harry antes que as chamas a consumissem foi uma piscada e um sorriso maroto. _

Harry não esquecera de nada. E o jantar era uma fraude, como ela descobriu assim que chegou. Como ele sabia que ela descobriria assim que chegasse, Harry destruiu a lareira da casa deles para que ela não conseguisse voltar.

Assim que chegou, Hermione abraçou-se a ela e começou a chorar, aos prantos. Rony também tinha os olhos vermelhos e Neville abraçava-se a Luna, com o olhar desconsolado.

Ele fizera os amigos prometerem que sobreviveriam para cuidar dela. Rony e Hermione estavam dispostos a morrerem ao seu lado, mas Harry não permitiu. Disse que Gina precisaria deles quando tudo acontecesse, mas não especificou por que. Apenas disse que ela não poderia viver triste.

Gina encostou a cabeça na lapide e caiu no choro, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

_- Quero voltar para minha casa! – Gina gritou enquanto se afastava de Hermione. –Vocês estão loucos! Ficam me assustando desse jeito! _

_- Gina. – começou Rony. – Por favor, você precisa manter a calma... Harry disse..._

_- Pare de mentir, Ron! Pare de me assustar! – ela gritou e entrou na chama da lareira, gritando o nome de sua casa. Nada aconteceu. _

_Ela se desesperou. Continuou gritando o endereço até que Rony a retirou gentilmente._

_- Rony, me solta! _

_- Voldemort foi até sua casa hoje, Gina. É por isso que Harry mentiu para você. _

_Ela começou a se debater nos braços do irmão._

_- É mentira, é mentira! _

_- Harry não queria que você se machucasse. Disse que não iria suportar que você fosse atingida por Voldemort..._

_- Eu vou até lá. Voldemort não pode tirar Harry de mim! Ele não pode arruinar a nossa vida! Ele não tem esse direito! _

_Ela estava decidida a sair daquela casa quando o irmão a segurou e continuou._

_- É por isso que ele a mandou para cá, para que ficasse protegida. É por isso que ele mentiu. Se você sair, fará o esforço dele ser em vão. E se você morrer e ele sobreviver? _

_Ela ficou um tempo aturdida; as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e borrando toda sua maquiagem. _

_- Diz para mim que ele vai sobreviver, por favor. – ela sussurrou para o irmão depois de vários minutos em silêncio. _

_A única resposta de Rony foi um abraço. Ela o aceitou e chorou, junto com Rony, em silêncio. _

A resposta veio quase quatorze horas depois daquilo.

Harry derrotara Voldemort.

Hermione começou a chorar de alegria, para logo em seguida gritar em prantos. Seu melhor amigo fora levado em estado grave para o St. Mungus.

_Gina entrou no hospital aos gritos com todos os curandeiros. Só se acalmou quando uma enfermeira, a única calma ali, aproximou-se dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro, pedindo que se acalmasse. Gina respirou com dificuldade por vários minutos, quando finalmente sussurrou para ela:_

_- Onde está o meu Harry?_

_A mulher a olhou cheia de carinho._

_- Está esperando por você, senhora Potter. _

_Harry estava com os olhos fechados quando Gina entrou no quarto. Imediatamente, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver o estado tão miserável que seu marido se encontrava. Cortes por todos os lados, feridas profundas que não paravam de sangrar. Varias partes de seu corpo estavam roxas, ela percebeu, quando ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e colocou sua mão sobre a dele. Ele entrelaçou sua mão na dela com dificuldade e abriu os olhos. _

_O brilho de seu olhar estava se apagando, mas Harry não deixou de sorrir para ela._

_- Olha só quem veio me visitar. – ele sussurrou. A voz demonstrava a dor que ele estava sentindo. _

_Gina sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem, e pouco se importou._

_- Você vai sair dessa, Harry. Apenas continue assim, resistindo... Acabou. Voldemort está morto, e você sobreviveu… Você vai sair dessa. _

_Ele tossiu com força antes de encara-la. _

_- Você se lembra do dia do nosso casamento? _

_- Ah, Harry... _

_- Por favor, querida. Não chore. – ele sorriu docemente para ela. – Quero apenas conversar com você e esquecer a dor, tudo bem? _

_Ela assentiu e tentou limpar as lágrimas, que ainda caiam. _

_- Sim. Eu me lembro._

_- Lembra do que eu disse para você?_

_- Que aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida. – ela sussurrou. Ele assentiu._

_- Exatamente. Mas eu me enganei… Meu melhor dia foi hoje. Em todos os momentos que passei com você. Todos. _

_Ela mordeu o lábio para não voltar a chorar. _

_- Eu só me arrependo... – ele gemeu de dor. – De ter visto só um nascer do sol com você. Devia ter sido mais esperto. _

_- Você pode ver um comigo quando sair, querido..._

_Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. _

_- Quando eu sair daqui, quero ter um filho com você, ruiva. Agora que tudo acabou, essa criança poderia ter uma vida digna. _

_Ela assentiu._

_- Sim, eu também quero._

_Ele sorriu. A covinha apareceu._

_- Você promete que cuidaria deles com o mesmo carinho que tem comigo? _

_Ela riu chorosa._

_- É claro que eu teria. E vai ter o nome de seus pais, idependente do sexo. Se for menina, se chamará Lily. Se for menino, James. _

_Ele inspirou e colocou a mão machucada sobre a barriga dela. Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua._

_- Isso... – começou com dificuldade. – É muito bom de se ouvir. Você será uma excelente mãe, Gina. Não tenho duvida disso. _

_- E você vai ser um bom pai. – ela respondeu, segurando ainda sua mão. – Ah, Harry. Porque você teve que enfrentar Voldemort sozinho?_

_Ele tossiu mais uma vez._

_- Ele queria a mim, Gina. Sempre quis. E não queria ver meus melhores amigos na mesma situação que eu estou... e muito menos você. Descobri o que é começar uma família, e não ia permitir perder isso de novo. Eu jamais ia permitir que você se machucasse. _

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Você...você sabia..._

_Ele riu. _

_- Pois é. Era por isso que eu queria aproveitar você ao máximo hoje. _

_Ele não permitiu que ela chorasse de novo. Ele pediu que ela se inclinasse e ele a beijou de mansinho. Os lábios dele estavam frios. _

_- Harry…_

_- Eu nunca vou deixar você, amor. _

_Ela engoliu em seco._

_- Eu sei que não. _

_Harry beijou a mão macia de sua esposa. _

_- Gina..._

_- O que, Harry? _

_- Pode cantar aquela musica que você canta quando escova os cabelos de manhã, que eu detesto?_

_Ela entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele estava se despedindo. E ela não poderia fazer nada para salva-lo. Ela fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry, antes de beija-lo mais uma vez e dizer que o amava com todas as suas forças. E então começou a cantar. _

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven._

Harry faleceu duas horas mais tarde, depois de dizer a sua esposa que estava orgulhoso da mulher que se tornara, e depois de dizer que a amava muito, e que ela for a o motivo para ele ter vencido Voldemort. Ele a desejava viva, e bem, e agora estava tranqüilo que havia concretizado seu desejo.

Se Harry sabia que Gina estava grávida dele, ela nunca teve certeza, mas em um momento da noite, Harry disse que eles iam ter um casal de filhos. Um menino exatamente como ele, mas com os olhos da mãe, e uma menina com a fisionomia de Gina, mas com os cabelos negros e os olhos tão verdes quanto os dele. Disse como as crianças seriam e repetiu, mais uma vez, que ela seria a melhor mãe do mundo, para eles.

Ela limpou as lagrimas e colocou as mãos na grama.

- Como você sabia? – ela perguntou baixinho. – Como você sabia que a partir daquele dia eu iria esperar um casal?

No enterro, ela se perguntou como sobreviveria agora, sozinha, e então lembrou-se das palavras dele, de que ele nunca a deixaria sozinha. Nos dias seguintes, a dor fora pior ao ter que ficar na casa de seu irmão, já que a sua estava destruída e, quando soube que estava esperando um filho – no caso, dois -, ela chorava todas as noites no quarto de hospedes, pensando na alegria que Harry teria ao segurar aquele pequeno ser em seus braços.

Gina estava se lembrando disso quando sentiu um aroma familiar no ar. O mesmo cheiro que ela sentia todas as manhãs, ao despertar.

Virou-se, e quase soltou um grito ao ver os conhecidos cabelos negros e aquela fisionomia.

Mas não era Harry, ainda que fosse praticamente igual a ele. Era James.

- Mamãe?

Ela limpou as lagrimas e o encarou.

- Meu amor, desculpe. Eu não sabia que ia chegar hoje.

- Não tem problema. Eu também ao sabia por um tempo.

Ele sorriu divertido e deu de ombros. Ela se levantou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar você. Sei que você precisava vir para cá, mas você reparou na tempestade que vai cair daqui a pouco? Não quero cuidar de uma mãe gripada enquanto tiro férias.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. James a envolveu em seus braços e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Seu pai estaria orgulhoso dos filhos que teve.

Ele sorriu.

- Aposto que ele está morto de orgulho da mãe que os criou. Você é formidável, mãe.

Gina o encarou e imediatamente sentiu algo ao seu lado. A voz rouca que ela tanto amava sussurrou em seu ouvido, como uma melodia para ela:

_- Eu nunca vou deixar você._

E ela entendeu. Harry estava em seu coração, em suas lembranças boas, em cada pensamento bom e principalmente, em James e Lily. Ela via um pouco de seu marido em cada uma de suas crianças.

De repente, não fazia sentido mais voltar ao cemitério, para chorar. Não valia a pena mais chorar pela morte dele, também.

James sorriu e abraçou sua mãe pelos ombros, enquanto se dirigia com ela pela saída. As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair quando ela olhou para o tumulo, bem atrás de si já.

Harry jamais a deixou, como havia prometido.

_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

**Notas: **Nunca fiz uma song, nem short, nem uma coisa tão deprê quanto essa:D

Espero que tenha ficado boa e que vocês tenham gostado.


End file.
